Into the Past for the Future
by coffeebuddha
Summary: Dumbledore's dead and Voldemort is in control. A small band of rebel's only hope for a better future lies in the past. What they wanted was a hero. What they got was a socially challenged spitfire. Chapter Two up
1. Chapter One

Into the Past for the Future  
  
Summery: Dumbledore's dead and Voldemort is in control. A small band of rebel's only hope for a better future lies in the past.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Nuff said.  
  
Kristin: I have no idea how I came up with this. Actually, I do, but it's embarrassing so I am not telling you.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
Flames danced around the smoldering remains of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Smoke billowed above the ruins of the once great building, mixing with the pure white clouds, until they became one and occupied the sky. Screams of innocent muggle-borns, some of the few still left on the planet, filled the ears of the cheering spectators. It had been three years to the day, nay the minute, since Voldemort had murdered Dumbledore and the wizarding world's biggest hope in one blow. Fudge, the fool, was forced to watch, and then he too was put to death. Voldemort chose to celebrate this terrible occasion by allowing his death eaters to destroy the abandoned school. The few witches and wizards that would still oppose him had long since fled underground or to the muggle world. Not that they were safer in the muggle world, mind you. The muggle world had become Voldemort's personal hunting grounds. Killing the defenseless humans, not that he would admit that they were human, had become his favorite pastime.  
  
The only thing that was even close to being threatening to Voldemort was a small band of rebels. A muggle-born was their leader. Even Voldemort would admit that the mudblood was clever, but he was convinced that the Granger girl's cleverness would run out eventually. Nor was he worried about the group's tactical planner, the only Weasley still left living. The muggle lover would slip up sooner or later and then would both join the rest of the large deceased family. What he was more worried about was the small group's military leader. The one who actually led the attacks that Weasley concocted. The fearless boy, no, man for to call him anything else would be to slight him, was almost reckless in his determination to destroy the dark lord. Potter had always been a thorn in Voldemort's side. An annoying bug that would not die, no matter how many times he was squished. He was a human cockroach; his head could probably be cut off, and he would still stubbornly walk around for a few more days.  
  
Voldemort pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he smiled cruelly at his followers. This was a happy day; it was not good to dwell on such insignificant matters at a time such as this. He reminded himself of where he was and what he had accomplished. Right now, he was sitting on a throne mounted on a stand in the middle of the Quidditch field. This was his party and it was no time for some scar faced child to invade his thoughts. Voldemort motioned to Wormtail, and the pathetic man pulled a bag from behind the throne. He drew the bag open, and tossed its contents down onto the field. Death eaters eagerly snatched up the expensive trinkets that floated down to them. Nobody noticed when a large black dog picked a timeturner off of the ground and then ran into the Forbidden forest.  
  
*  
  
Sirius Black apparated into the main meeting room of the rebel base. Hermione Granger, without whom the rebel group would just be a dream, was standing over a set of plans, completely engrossed in her work. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was clothed simply in a pair cut off khaki shorts and a white tee-shirt. Dressing as muggles made it easier to get supplies. If the death eaters thought that they weren't magical, then some of them would turn a blind eye to a few crates of missing food or clothing. Harry Potter was sprawled on the floor, slowly reading through a large stack of reports. Blue jeans and a large flannel shirt with the sleeve rolled up adorned his lean body.  
  
"I see that almost all of us are here. Where is our wayward strategic mastermind? Rallying the troops?" The two twenty-three-year-olds looked up sharply at the aging man.  
  
"I'm right here, you mutt." Dressed in torn, baggy blue jeans and a dark blue tank top, the last Weasley in a once large family entered the room. Ginny had grown into a sensible, no nonsense young woman, who was more mature than a twenty-two-year-old should have been. She had watched from inside of the closet in the Burrow as her entire family was murdered by Voldemort's lackeys. It had been Christmas, and she had been fourteen. She had long since grown out of her crush on Harry, now seeing him as the only brother she had left. "Did you get it?"  
  
Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out the small hour glass. "Got it. Now, will you tell me what you wanted it for, oh genius of ours?" A major part of the group's security was built upon the need to know logic. Those who went on a mission, like Sirius, were only told what they needed to know to get it done. Any extra information could jeopardize the group if the rebel on the mission was caught. Ginny smiled and snatched the rare magical piece out of her friend and comrade's hand. Sirius sat down in a chair and muttered about insane geniuses. As much as he teased the youngest member of the groups' leaders, there was always a hint of truth behind his words. Ginny had quickly shown herself to be invaluable when it came to devising battle plans, which was something that even Hermione had trouble doing. Harry carried the plans out. Hermione made sure that they all stayed alive, fed, clothed, and well supplied with new battle spells that she was an expert at inventing. It had been Hermione who had found, and then cleared out, the underground caverns where they held their headquarters.  
  
Ginny motioned for Harry to join her. "Do you remember everything that I told you?" He nodded, and took the timeturner from Ginny.  
  
"I'll be careful. I promise." He hugged her, and with a small nod to Hermione and Sirius, slipped the chain around his neck, and began to turn the hourglass. With a small 'pop' he disappeared. Sirius jumped to his feet, crossed the room, and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders.  
  
"What do you think your doing, you idiot? Where did you send him?" Hermione pulled the frantic Sirius away from Ginny.  
  
"I sent him about one hundred years into the past," Ginny said. "When Hermione was clearing out the back caverns, she found some amazing records of spells. She also found the journal of the woman who wrote the spells. She might be able to help us. Whether she helps us or not, Harry will come back. You have nothing to worry about." Sirius glared at the red haired girl.  
  
"What do you propose we do until he comes back," he snarled angrily. Ginny turned from the angry wizard and began to study the paper that Hermione had abandoned. Hermione placed a comforting hand on Sirius' forearm.  
  
"Pray that when Harry comes back, that he brings help with him."  
  
***  
  
Kristin: What do you think? Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter Two

Into the Past for the Future  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Kristin: Thanks for all of the support. I feel so loved.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione wound her way around the small clusters of witches and wizards who were scattered around the main cavern. All of the tunnels out of the caves and all of the smaller caverns stemmed from one huge cavern. Hermione nodded and smiled at a group of children as they ran past, barely managing to keep the platter of food in her arms balanced. Most of the members of the force against Voldemort were younger than Hermione, the youngest active member aging thirteen. So many adults had been murdered that the children were practically the only ones left. She paused outside of the curtain that hung over the opening of a smaller room for privacy.  
  
The room belonged to Severus Snape. During her sixth year, Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, killed most of the professors, and kidnapped almost all of the children. Severus risked everything to save them from the evil wizard. The children had escape, but Severus, unfortunately, was caught. He spent over twenty-four hours straight under Curcio. They barely managed to get him out of Voldemort's clutches and save his life. Hermione pushed aside the curtain and entered the sparsely furnished room. A cot was pushed against one wall, a desk against the other, and a chair in front of the desk. Severus sat on the chair, staring blankly at the wall. His dark hair hung limply around his face and his equally dark eyes were dull and unintelligent. Drool had gathered at the corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. They had saved his life, but it was impossible to save his mind.  
  
*  
  
Harry stumbled as he landed in a brightly lit tunnel. Hermione had come up with a spell that could control exactly how far he went back or forward in time with the timeturner. The only side effect from the spell was the fact that he could spend ten seconds in a place or ten years, and he would still return exactly half an hour after he left. He cautiously moved down the tunnel. As he walked, the lights behind him dimmed and went out, and the lights in front of him burst to life. The tunnel bent in front of Harry, and when he rounded the corner, it stopped abruptly at a dead-end. Upon a closer look, Harry realized that the dead-end was a door. He pushed the door open and looked in to see a cozy room. The only light came from a fire that cast shadows over the many chairs and tables that filled the bulk of the room. On the far side of the room was a young woman. The shadows that shielded the rest of the room also covered her, making it impossible to see any of her features, or even the color of her hair, only her shape was visible. She was turned partially away from him, bent over a chess board, and Harry doubted that she could see him.  
  
"Are you coming in or not," she asked without turning around. Her voice had a strange lilt to it, giving anyone who spoke to her the impressions that she was in charge and that they had better do what she told them or else. Harry tentatively entered the room. When he crossed the threshold, the woman muttered something under her breath and the room seemed to explode with light, causing Harry to jump into the air in surprise. With the lights on, Harry could see that every available space was covered with books, parchment, quills, and ink. He could also see the woman now.  
  
If he had to guess, Harry would have said that she was either in her mid or late twenties. She wore a light green tunic with slits up the sides that were held together by golden ribbon. The sleeves billowed around her arms and were tied at the wrist, also by golden ribbon. A slit at the neckline showed a cream colored undershirt. Her skirt was the same color as the tunic, and the material flowed to her bare feet like liquid. Shining black hair rippled around her for a moment before settling, reaching her mid- thighs. Inquiring dark purple eyes watched him watching her, silently waiting until he was done. Her mere presence seemed to fill the room, more than the books or tables ever could. Harry didn't know quite how long they stood there, just staring at each other. Whatever he had been expecting to find, it wasn't this. Finally, the woman blew out a long sigh of agitation and rolled her eyes angrily.  
  
"What exactly are you waiting for? Are you going to tell me what you want, or did you just come so you could tell all of your friends that you got a look at the grumpy hermit?" Harry stumbled backwards a few steps.  
  
"Actually, I came to ask for your assistance. My name is Harry Potter, and I'm kind of from the future, and we're under the control of an evil wizard named Voldemort. Nothing that we have been doing has really helped, and if we don't do something soon, then we are all going to die." Harry nervously waited for her response while he mentally berated himself for being so inarticulate and sounding so nervous. The woman down in a chair and motioned for him to do the same. He stiffly sat down in the chair across from her.  
  
"How far in the future are you from?"  
  
"About a hundred years." The woman nodded slightly and leaned back in her chair. She rested her elbows on the armrests, and steepled her fingers in front of her face.  
  
"You have exactly ten seconds to convince me to join your cause. This should include reasons as to why you believe this Volditort, or whatever his name was, is so evil and what makes you better than him. Begin now." Harry's eyes widened. This wasn't what he had been expecting either.  
  
"Um, well, he kills anyone who disagrees with him, kills muggles, kills muggle borns. Pretty much kills everyone really. He enslaves children and then brainwashes them into thinking that they should obey him. We want to stop him so that he won't be able to terrorize all those defenseless people anymore. When we were clearing out this cave, which is our headquarters, we found some of your books of spells. We thought you might be able to help."  
  
Her eyes bored into his face. Annoying mirth filled eyes that seemed to laugh mockingly at him. Harry could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. What was wrong with him? He was a warrior! He had killed some of the most feared men in the world without batting an eye. And yet, here he was, stuttering and trembling in front of this tiny slip of a woman. A woman whose eyes were now knowingly staring at him as his own eyes filled with anger.  
  
"You're angry. That is not good. I set an almost impossible task in front of you and not only did you somewhat accomplish it, but you also realized how unfair of me it was. Only two catches to that. One, life is not fair so get over it or get out. Two, you became angry. It clouds your mind and makes you unreliable in battle and yes I have been in battle several times so I do know what it is like. Now, you made your point and for the moment at least I believe you. But, before I commit to anything, could you answer a few questions for me?" Harry managed to gain control of his anger, and nodded. The woman smiled.  
  
"What is my age?" He stared at her blankly, not quite understanding where she was going with this.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. One eyebrow was lazily raised at him.  
  
"You don't know. I would be fighting for people who didn't even bother to find out how old I am. I'll assume that means you don't know my birthday either. How about my name. Do you know my name?" Harry was beginning to get a sinking feeling that he did know where this was going after all.  
  
"No, I don't" She clucked her tongue at him in disapproval.  
  
"I didn't think so. Do you know anything personal about me at all? Favorite color, food, poem," she trailed off as Harry shook his head 'no'. "I see. In that case, no I won't help you." Harry's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
"No? How can you say no?"  
  
"Easily. I just open my mouth and it comes out. Let me explain something to you Mr. Potter. I don't have any family that is still living. If you found my books in this cave, then I am not alive anymore. I am actually incapable of having children. Now, you come in here like some presumptuous little child and just expect me leap at this chance to most likely give up my life for a bunch of people that don't concern me in the least."  
  
"How can you be so selfish?" The woman's face suddenly lost its color and she held up her hand for him to be quiet. He continued on anyway. "Innocent people are daily loosing their lives, and yo-"  
  
"Be silent this moment or I will hex you beyond recognition!" Harry immediately shut his mouth. That was when he heard the footsteps. The sound of several people stomping down the tunnel echoed in the cavern.  
  
"You have to go," she said with a panicked expression on her face. Harry shook his head and glared at her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you agree to come with me." Her eyes flickered toward the door.  
  
"You don't understand, you have to go now!" Her voice and her facial expressions were both becoming more frantic.  
  
"No." Silently cursing stubborn idiots, she stood and crossed the room to Harry.  
  
"Fine, then I'll come with you." He stared at her in surprise, wondering what had changed her mind so quickly.  
  
"Don't you need to pack or anything?" Harry swore that he heard a growl come from the petite woman.  
  
"No. Now would you just get us out of here?" Harry shrugged, threw the timeturner's chain around her neck as well, and began to turn it. They disappeared with a 'pop'. Seconds later the room exploded into a heap of rubble.  
  
***  
  
Kristin: I was crying when I decided to do that to Severus. He and Draco are my absolute favorite characters. It hurts me when I hurt them and yet I do it anyway.  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Demon of Chaos: My first reviewer.  
  
Stef  
  
Lanc: Actually he was originally going to be dead, but I couldn't bring myself to actually kill him.  
  
Felicia Angel  
  
Tenshi-chikyuu: You reviewed my other hp/sm fic too, didn't you?  
  
Momoko: Thanks. I really do try to be original.  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for saying I have talent. I want to write professionally when I get a little older and better. I have already started on three different books.  
  
Angellus Lee  
  
Usagi Maxwell aka Shinimegami: Please don't take my artistic talent away. I love my artistic talent.  
  
Liquid Ice  
  
Sapphireskies: In my first version of the first chapter, both Ron and Ginny were going to be alive. Then I realized that I could screw with peoples minds by making them briefly think that Ron was still alive, so I did it that way instead.  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell: I'm glad that I made your day. Hopefully this will not turn into pure rubbish, and hopefully my other hp/sm fic isn't pure rubbish.  
  
Anette Chase: Thank you for giving it a chance. 


End file.
